Wedding of the Century
by 07's Disciple
Summary: The day has finally come Liara and Shepard's Wedding with the Galaxy watching will it all go according to plan?
1. The Arrival

Ashley Williams waited by the ship for Samantha Traynor 'She'd better hurry up otherwise well be late' Ashley thought "Yo Ash Tryanor does know it's today right?" Joker asked from the cockpit

"Yes I reminded her this morning" Ashley called back

"It is unlikely that Specialist Traynor would be deliberately late" EDI said Ashley then saw her run up to the ship

"Traynor what kept you?" Ashley asked

"Doing something important" she said

"What?" asked Ashley

"I was getting Shepard and Liara's Wedding presents" Sam said

"Wait were we all supposed to do that?" Ashley asked

"You're hopeless" Traynor said boarding the ship.

Ashley and Traynor sat down next to Miranda who was already there waiting for them then Joker asked "Are we all here now?"

which prompted Miranda to say "Yes now lets go other wise well be late".

Thessia

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived at our destination" Joker said as the ship landed Ashley, Miranda, Joker, Traynor and EDI were greeted by Admiral Hackett

"Admiral" Ashley said as they all saluted

"There's no need for that I am here to remind you that you are representing the Alliance tonight I have already spoke with Mr Vega, Mr Cortez and Jack they have all promised not to do anything that would put the alliance in a difficult position" Hackett explained

"So you want us to promise the same thing sir?" Joker asked

"No I want you all to promise you shall keep them to there promise" Hackett explained

"Well I think we can do that sir" Miranda explained

"Good have a good night" Hackett said walking away.

Garrus was at the entrance of the Church and was welcoming guests then he saw Ashley and Miranda walking up to the Church "Hey guys" Garrus called

"Hey Garrus" Ashley replied

"so Garrus are you afraid yet?" Miranda asked

"afraid… afraid of what?" Garrus asked

"Being Shepard's best man" Miranda replied

"No all I have to do is stand there give Hackett the rings and look super happy which I am" Garrus said

"Well looks like you're all sorted" Ashley said

"yeah" Garrus said

"we shall see you later" Miranda said

"Yeah see you guys" Garrus said Miranda and Ashley had barely picked up there first glass when Tali appeared.


	2. The time has finally arrived

"Oh Hi Tali" Ashley said

"Keelah Miranda thank goodness I found you" Tali said completely ignoring Ashley

"What's wrong Tali?" Miranda asked

"honestly I don't know Liara's almost ready but she wants someone to go cheek that Shepard's alright Liara worries you see" Tali said

"I'll go see if Shepard needs any help" Miranda said as she raced down the corridor to Shepard's room and knocked on the door

"yes who's there?" Shepard asked

"Its me Miranda" Miranda replied

"Oh thank god that you are here come in"

"I... wow... you look incredible" Miranda said

"You think so?"

"yeah"

"Miri I need a little help here" Shepard said slightly annoyed that Miranda hadn't noticed that She was struggling with the back zip

"There you go" Miranda said pulling the zip up

"Thanks" Shepard said then there was a knock on the door

"Shepard its Garrus I got a call form Wrex there all ready" Garrus explained

"Go on Shepard go get married" Miranda said opening the door

the walk down to the hall was silent but just before the entrance Shepard stopped "Garrus wait"

"what?" he asked as he turned then was hugged by Shepard

"Thank you old friend thank you for everything" Shepard said

"No problem now lets get you married" Garrus said as he opened the main doors.

"Shepard's just got there. You ready?" Tali asked Liara took a deep breath

"Yes I am ready" Liara said as they started to walk down to the hall they stopped at the doors

"Here we go" Tali said as she opened the doors Liara noticed that everyone was standing

"they all look happy" she thought as she made her way to the alter where Garrus, Admiral Hackett and of course Shepard were waiting for her

"Friends Family we are here tonight to witness the marriage of Liara T'Soni and Elizabeth Shepard" Hackett said as he turned to Shepard

"Elizabeth do you take Liara to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer?" Hackett asked

"I do" Shepard said with a smile

"And Liara do you take Elizabeth to be you're lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for richer or poorer?" Hackett asked

"I do" replied Liara barely keeping her emotions in check Garrus then handed Hackett the rings

"These rings symbolise your eternal love for each other and the bond that shall forever tie you" Hackett said handing the rings to Liara and Shepard

as they placed the rings on each others fingers Hackett said "By the power invested in me by the System's Alliance and the Intergalactic Marriage Board I do pronounce you Wife and Wife you may kiss the bride" As Hackett he moved aside Liara then jumped at Shepard nearly knocking her over

"I love you" Liara whispered as they broke there kiss

"I love you too" Shepard replied Cry's of joy and clapping followed.


	3. There first steps together

Liara and Shepard barely got to say two words to each other by the amount of people who were congratulating them when the wedding party moved into the reception Liara and Shepard stopped to let the occasion sink in "Mrs T'Soni-Shepard" Elizabeth stated "How does that sound" she asked

"it sounds wonderful" Liara said taking her newly-wed and kissing her Shepard could already feel her knees weakening

"hold on we need to save something for the honeymoon" Elizabeth protested

"and we have got the rest of the party to think about before we can think of this" she added

" Aww" Liara complained

"I know now lets go have some fun" Elizabeth said taking Liara by the hand she realised Liara was trembling

"everything alright?" Shepard asked

"it's too late for second thoughts you're stuck with me forever" Shepard joked

"nothing is wrong I just can't believe it all went to plan I mean our luck hasn't been amazing has it?" Liara asked

"oh I don't know I think lucks just trying to punish me for meeting you" Shepard said as she and Liara opened the doors

"Ladies and Gentlemen" came Jokers voice

"Oh-no" both Elizabeth and Liara said

"It give me great pleasure to be the first to officially announce THE T'SONI-SHEPARD'S" he Yelled as people started to applaud

"who gave Joker the microphone?" Liara yelled

"Who cares? lets just enjoy this" Shepard said as they moved through the crowd by the time they had got to there table Liara felt exhausted then she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since this morning

"Elizabeth?" Liara asked

"yeah love" Elizabeth said

"Where's the food? I'm starving" Liara said Elizabeth then chuckled

"yeah I'm hungry too tell you what I'll get the food you get some drinks" Elizabeth said

"ok" Liara said kissing Elizabeth and going to the bar

"erm one glass of water and a bottle of beer please" Liara asked the bartender

"ok ma'am I'll get you that right away" he said

"Hey Liara" Garrus said taking a seat next to her

"hey Garrus" she said

"I know you must be sick of hearing this but congratulations" he said

"Thanks Garrus and also I want to thank you for being Shepard's Best-Man" she said

"don't thank me yet I've still got my speech" he said

"you'll do great" she said with a smile

"here you are ma'am your drinks" the Bartender said

"thank you" Liara said

"Garrus why not come sit with us?" Liara asked

"ok then Liara lead the way" he said

"hey Garrus" Elizabeth said

"hey Shepard" he said

"Garrus you can stop calling me that just call me by my first name alright?" Elizabeth asked

"I'm sorry I wont it does not give you the proper respect the only people who have got the right to call you by your first name are Liara and your Mum for obvious reasons" he said

"what's wrong love?" Shepard asked as she saw Liara's confused face

"what food is that?" she asked

"Well I have got a selection of Earth's best mainly pizza and chocolate cake but still it's good" Shepard said

"Wow Shepard this food is amazing" Ashley said appearing with a beer bottle in one hand and a half-eaten Cheeseburger in the other

"Thanks Ashley" she said

"Liara never tried pizza?" she asked

"Never" She admitted

"Well you don't know what you are missing out on" she said as she stumbled off Liara then took a bite

"Wow this is really good" she said

"I know" Shepard said

"Liara why aren't you drinking?" Shepard asked Liara opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of shattered glass.


	4. A friendly competition

**A/N : Well i'm back and aiming to finish this story today so keep your eyes open and now relax and enjoy**

"What was that?" Shepard asked.

"I'll go see" Garrus said.

"Touch me again Muscles and I'll turn you inside-out" Jack threatened.

"Wow Tattoos no need to go all crazy it's Lola's and the Doc's big night I was just asking you if you wanted to dance" James said.

"Do I look like someone who dances?" she asked.

"BOTH OF YOU CHILL" Miranda yelled.

"your making fools out of your self's now why don't you both cool off and go back inside and play nicely" she said.

"OK OK Man I can take a hint" James said as he headed back inside.

"I'm not paying for that" Jack yelled heading inside too.

"Well Shepard you can rest easy it wasn't anything major just Jack losing her temper with James" Garrus said.

"So nothing new either" Liara said.

"no but I'll tell you what is new Miranda… she was able to cool both of them down before anything happened" Garrus said.

"That's because Admiral Hackett gave us orders to keep those two in line" a voice said.

"Joker EDI hey how are you finding the party?" Shepard asked.

"Good Shepard thank you" Joker said looking at Shepard as she downed another bottle of beer.

"Err Shepard you might want to take it easy on the drink you don't want Liara carrying you home do you?" Joker asked.

"I don't think that would be necessary but not a bad idea either now that you mention it" Shepard said looking deep into Liara's eyes Liara started to smile.

"why not?" he asked.

"Because Commander Shepard could drink a Krogan under the table and still have a clear enough head to lead a planet wide evacuation" Doctor Chackwas said.

"Oh doctor I didn't see you there" Joker said.

"What's this about the Krogan?" Wrex asked appearing with a crate full of beer in his hands.

"Doctor Chackwas was telling us how she thinks Shepard could drink anyone even a Krogan under the table" EDI explained.

"Is that right doc?" Wrex asked.

"It's true I stand by every word I said" the doctor said.

"So Shepard think you can out drink a Krogan?" Wrex asked.

"I don't think it could be that hard" Shepard said.

"Well lets see how hard it is" Wrex said picking up the Commander.

"Wrex put me down" Shepard said.

"Oh no not yet" he said "GRUNT get over here" he Yelled.

"What?" the young Krogan asked.

"Our old Commander thinks she can out drink a Krogan" he said putting Shepard down "care to help me prove her wrong?" Wrex asked.

"Heh Heh Heh oh yeah I'll help it'll be more fun then drinking anyone else under the table" he said sitting down.

"ok boys lets go" Shepard said reaching for her first beer.


	5. Drinking and soul searching

EDI, Joker and Doctor Chackwas all told Liara how happy they were for her and went off when they left Liara put her head in her hands when a horrible truth dawned on her.

Miranda spotted Liara looking upset and went to comfort her "Liara what's wrong?" She asked

"Oh Miranda if anyone will understand it will be you" Liara said

"understand what?" Miranda asked

"Elizabeth's already 32 and I am only 110 even if she lives to 100 that shall still leave me with over half my life without her" Liara said Miranda then sighed

'You can tell her you don't work for Cerberus anymore' she thought

"Liara I'm sorry your wrong" Miranda said

"what?" she asked

"when we rebuilt Shepard the cell reconstruction along with the implants would have some side effects" Miranda said

"Like Shepard's Biotic's" Liara said

"yes Shepard's Biotic's are the most obvious side effect but there are others to but most would have passed by now except one" Miranda said

"What?" Liara asked again

"Shepard's going to live longer than it is Humanly possible Liara many of the techniques were new to us so at the time we didn't know how long but I have been able to do some calculations since then and I have determined she will live to around 800 and age like that was her original life span so in short Shepard will live longer and age slower physically anyway" Miranda explained

"Miranda I … I don't know what to say you …you have brought her back to me thank you" Liara said

"I was going to say it was no problem but the Lazarus project did run in to some problems but your welcome Liara it was my pleasure" Miranda said

"I guess this means I don't have to worry as much with being alone so I don't have to seize the opportunity to show Shepard how much she means to me I've got to go tell her" Liara said

"no wait you can't tell her ... not yet anyway" Miranda said

"wait? Why" Liara asked

"oh come on Liara you of all people must know the value in information wait for the right opportunity" Miranda said

"I guess you're right" Liara said then there was a almighty crash as Grunt fell on to the floor

"lightweight" Wrex said

"come on Wrex just give up now" Shepard said

"I…never…give…up" his word slurring

"OK" Shepard said drinking another one and then a new box of beers arrived a box that caused Wrex to collapse then the bartender came over with three Asari shots

"For your friends and one for you ma'am" he said

"I'm alright thanks I just need some air" Elizabeth said walking outside she then noticed that she was not alone

"Gabby I didn't think I would see anyone else put here" Elizabeth said

"I was just taking a break from the loudness of the party Shepard and well having some time to think" Gabby said

"Ok tell me what's wrong" Elizabeth asked sitting down on the steeps next to the engineer

"it's Kenneth he flirts every woman he sees." Gabby said

"except you" Shepard said

"yeah except me" Gabby said

"Gabby do you want him too?" Shepard asked

"No wait yes…I don't know" Gabby said

"Gabby yes you do I can saw it the first time I met you all the way back when the Normandy was a Cerberus ship I asked Miranda if you two we're involved and she said you weren't and I didn't believe it the chemistry was all there" Shepard said

"But how do you know Kenneth like me as I do him?" Gabby asked

"there's a reason why he flirts with all these women he is trying to make you jealous" Shepard said

"well it worked" Gabby said

"exactly" Shepard said

"now come on" she said as she helped Gabby to her feet

"don't be afraid and go talk to him" Shepard said

"I will thanks Shepard" Gabby said as they went back inside Elizabeth noticed that Joker was putting a note on the table where Wrex and Grunt were unconscious he then took a picture the note read "Tried out drinking Commander Shepard"

Shepard then started to walk back to Liara and Miranda and noticed that someone else was with them and was making Liara laugh when Shepard saw who it was she went scarlet.

 **A/N : Who could cause Shepard embarrassment? All will be explained in the next chapter**


	6. The Best man Speech

"Mum hi" Elizabeth said

"I better go" Miranda said standing up shooting a quick smile and a wink at Elizabeth which just made her blush even more.

"Hi honey we were just talking about you" Hanna said Shepard went even more red causing Liara to laugh again.

"I never believed it but seeing Elizabeth's reaction it must be true" Liara said.

"what what's true?" Elizabeth quickly asked.

"I was telling Liara about the times when you and Catherine would sneak in to the apartment thinking your father and I didn't know and go to your room" Hanna said smiling.

"wait you two knew about that?" Elizabeth said clearly shocked.

"Well I did I don't know if your father did your not as subtle as you think darling"

"Elizabeth's not very subtle" Liara agreed

"I'll go leave you two in peace"

"mum wait I just want to apologise for what happened to dad" Elizabeth said clearly worried about her mothers reaction.

"Elizabeth you have nothing to be sorry for I would have done the same thing in your shoes" Hanna admitted

"just remember this is your night don't dwell on the past" Hanna advised her last words echoing in Elizabeth's ears

"Right Liara another drink?" Elizabeth asked

"just some water for me" Liara said

"OK but I've got to ask why you aren't drinking?" Elizabeth said

"because I want to keep my senses sharp for tonight" Liara said with a smile

"OK no more explanation needed Liara" Elizabeth said returning her smile

"Here we are" Shepard said returning with the drinks.

Garrus was on the stage trying to get the microphone off Joker "Joker I need it, it's time for my speech" Garrus explained

"oh ok good luck Garrus" Joker said

"Attention Everybody attention" Garrus said as silence fell across the hall Garrus was secretly happy that Shepard hadn't let the press into her wedding

"I would like to say a few words as the best man" Garrus said as he took out some cards

"I remember the first time I met Shepard I had just finished arguing with my superiors about Saren and when I saw her I saw the fire and determination to do good that she has been driven by all her life" Garrus said

"I met Liara in even more unusual circumstances I had just thrown up in the back of the Mako thanks to Shepard's driving skills and we saw her stuck in an energy field surrounded by Geth" Garrus continued

"If you had told me when we had rescued Liara Shepard and her would have gotten together I would have said that you were crazy"

"but soon after we had rescued Liara I asked Shepard what she thought of Liara and she said that Liara looked like a 'glowing angel' stuck in that energy field" Garrus said shooting a smile towards Shepard who started to blush

"you never said you called me that" Liara whispered

"erm…I…was going to but never saw the right time" Shepard whispered back

"When Shepard was off saving the colony of Zeues Hope I asked the same question to Liara and she said she saw a 'magnificently beautiful, quite scary and sometime reckless human'"

"You never told me that" Shepard whispered

"I …just shut up" Liara said

"I knew they both had feelings for each other even if they didn't want to admit it at the time now it has come full circle" Garrus admitted

"When I see them together and how happy they are it lets me know that their love is real and it is the type that will never die" Garrus said

"Shown when Shepard did die"

"All through my failed attempts to comfort Liara all she did was hold Shepard's dog tags close to her it proved to me that Liara was really in love"

"And I knew Shepard was in love during our brief time working with Cerberus all through our work against the Collectors time and time again Shepard told me that the only thing that was keeping her moving forward was the idea that she was making the galaxy safer for Liara"

"Now that you guys are married I know you will have dozens of new adventures waiting for you and I know you'll beat them as you two always do together"

"Now will you all join me in a toast to the T'Soni-Shepard's" Garrus finished

"The T'Soni Shepard's" everyone replied as a chorus of glasses came together.


	7. The longest drive

"That was a nice speech" Shepard said

"Yeah it was, so am I still a Glowing angel?" Liara asked

"Yes you are Liara and am I still magnificently beautiful, quite scary and sometime reckless?" Shepard asked

"well you're not scary any longer but everything else fits" Liara said

"I love you" Shepard said as she kissed Liara

"I love you too" Liara said as they broke the kiss

"So what now?" She asked

"now we finish our drinks then we go back home and get out of theses dresses" Shepard said smiling they soon had finished there drinks and were in Shepard's skycar.

"This waiting is killing me" Liara said as she started to undress

"I know it's along wait" Shepard said

"but when we get home we can…" Shepard said her voice trailing off

"we can what?" Liara asked sitting there in her underwear

"I was going to say get out of these dresses but you've already covered that" Elizabeth said smiling

"do you want me to help you?" Liara asked as she stared to undo Shepard's dress

"Liara I'm driving I need to concentrate" Shepard said

"Then concentrate" Liara said smiling soon the Skycar had landed and Shepard picked up her new wife and carried her inside.


	8. The first morning together

The Following morning

Shepard woke up Liara in her arms she didn't think it was possible to be this happy as she sat up trying not to disturb her new wife Shepard looked around the room she noticed that her wedding dress was in a pile on the floor she wondered where Liara's was then she remembered it was still in the sky car she smiled and got up. "morning already" Liara complained

"you're surprised it came so quick after last night?" Shepard asked

"no but still I wouldn't have minded a few extra hours in your arms" Liara said smiling Shepard met her smile and returned her own Liara stood up and pulled Shepard close and kissed her Shepard could already feel her knees weakening

"Liara wait" Shepard said

"what?" Liara asked

"we need to pack for our honeymoon it'll be a lovely couple of weeks on Rannoch and if all you want to do is 'explore the bedroom' I wouldn't be against that" Shepard said

"well now that you mention it I do like exploring" Liara said smiling.


End file.
